Small Moments
by Alina 122
Summary: "Young love. Full of promises, full of hope. Ignorant to reality."—A small look at the relationship of Tobias and Eileen before things went ghastly. (Written for the QLFC, Round 2)


**This story is written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction competition. Round 2.**

 **Team: Puddlemere United**

 **Position: Beater 2**

 **Task: Use the location assigned to your position as the setting for your story. ( Spinners End.)**

 **Prompts:**

 **9.(word) past**

 **12.(word) shadow**

 **14.(word) contagious**

 **Small Moments.**

 _i._

She sits there, inside a small cafe in Spinner's End. She is here to meet him again — the same man with black emotionless eyes that captivated her. Eileen knows that she should stop this, that no matter what, her family would never approve of Tobias Snape. But she doesn't care about the million different things that come in their way. She doesn't let the fact the he is a Muggle and totally oblivious about the huge part of her life bother her. Right now she just cares about being with him.

He enters the small cafe with the same dark aura surrounding him. Perhaps that's what intrigues her, she'll never know. He nods his acknowledgement as she greets him and he yawns in response.

"Yawning is contagious, didn't you know that?" She smirks.

He arcs an eyebrow up. Typical.

"And you're telling me this?"

"Just trying to make a conversation." She shrugs and watches in glee as he smiles in return. She knows she is the only one who can make him smile that way.

They don't hold hands. They don't kiss often. They don't do most of the things that normal couples do, but still Eileen finds herself loving these moments with Tobias Snape.

 _ii._

Dishonor. Shame to the family. Pathetic. Weak.

She stared at her shadow before closing her eyes and swallowing the painful lump in her throat. Oh, she was ready to face the consequences that their relationship brought. Just not this extreme. They had wanted her to continue the pureblood legacy. Had raised her to be _proper_ witch. They called her foolish for falling over a Muggle. Indeed, a fool she was to think that her family would be happy with her engagement. A fool to believe that her family would eventually welcome Tobias.

 _You think he'll love you once he knows about magic?_

They had sneered, somewhat trying to convince her to change her decision.

 _He'll toss you away. A freak, that's what he'll call you. He's no different than the rest of the muggles. A pile of filth that is!_

They had called him names. Tried to tell her about the worst possible outcome of their relationship. But she had disagreed and tried to tell them the best.

Disowned. Abandoned. That's what she was now. It was a sinking feeling to realize that Eileen wasn't a Prince anymore. With little guilt, she knew that she too was afraid to tell Tobias about her secret. What if he reacted the same way her family predicted? She had nowhere to go, she only had him. She couldn't lose him!

Swifty bursting her few stray tears cascading down her cheeks she took her deep breath. She couldn't risk their relationship. The secret had to be kept hidden. Away so that it didn't destroy her fully.

 _iii_.

"So, what to do you think?"

Eileen glanced around her surrounding, taking in every inch of the house. It wasn't bad. Neither too much nor too less. She was sure she could make it look more cozy.

"It's perfect," she breathed, letting her happiness show in her voice.

"Glad you liked it." He walked towards her, wrapping his arms over her waist and she buried her face at the crook of his neck.

"It's our home now," he whispered, tightening his hold.

"Our home," she agreed.

 _iv_.

She heard the main door slam loudly and she quickly dropped the book on the bed. Moving towards the hallway, she saw him.

Her husband was there. Shoulders slumped and face buried in his hands as he sat on the couch. She walked towards the couch sitting down beside him and gently began to rub his back.

"Tobias? What happened?" She whispered.

She heard him sigh. "We're in debt," he muttered. "We need to pay a loan, and we hardly have enough money right now. I'm already struggling with the two jobs I have, I don't know what to do! We…God Eileen, what are we going to do?"

"Hush," she soothed above his panicked whispers. "We'll manage. We...we need to work this out together, alright? I'll take up a job or something. It will be alright."

With soothing words of comfort, she continued rubbing his back. It was only when she felt him relax that she softly smiled.

Yes, everything will work out.

 _v_.

She stared at the small stick between her fingers, hands trembling. Tobias called it a pregnancy test. When she had asked him to tell her how to use it,he had looked at her in a funny way and then they had gotten into an awkward discussion.

But she knew what a plus sign meant. She bit her lips and placed a hand on her belly, thinking about the possible outcome. In the past, they had dared not raise the subject of extending their family. Money was scarce. They couldn't afford an extra addition. But this year had been anything but bad. They were managing pretty well.

Taking a deep breath she hurried towards their bedroom where she knew he was waiting.

"I'm pregnant," she announced, her voice coming in an exciting squeal.

He sprung up on his feet immediately. And within moments he was in front of her clasping her hands into his.

"Your pregnant," he mummered. It wasn't a question.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated again, her eyes shining with unexplained happiness.

"We are going to be parents," he confirmed and she nodded, noticing how his eyes lit up brightly just like hers.

Eileen couldn't stop laughing.

She couldn't stop crying either.


End file.
